Various connectors are used for electronic devices.
Various connectors are installed on boards of electronic devices to be used for connection to other boards or cables. A connector is generally soldered on a board. However, in an environment where a temperature largely changes, stress is applied to the soldered portion due to thermal stress caused by a difference between a thermal expansion coefficient of the board and a thermal expansion coefficient of the connector. Thus, for example, it may be taken into account to use a connector equipped with a movable mechanism that absorbs displacement, such as a floating connector, so as to reduce the stress caused by the thermal stress. However, the stress may not be sufficiently reduced. Further, for example, it may be taken into account to enhance proof stress against the stress caused by the thermal stress, by increasing the amount of the solder so as to enlarge the area of the welded portion. However, since the stress is not reduced, a risk of an occurrence of cracks remains.
In addition, when a plurality of boards is desired to be connected to each other, connectors that are generally fitted with each other in the connection direction of the boards are installed at the edges of the boards. However, for these connectors, a space where each board slides for the fitting is provided within a housing of an electronic device, or the boards are connected to each other in advance prior to being placed in the housing of the electronic device. When the space for the sliding of the boards is provided within the housing, the miniaturization of the electronic device becomes difficult. Further, when the boards are connected to each other in advance, the assembling work in the housing becomes difficult.
The followings are reference documents.
[Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-014271 and
[Document 2] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-068184.